Best Mistake
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Buffy and Willow walk into their first class of their senior year of college and Buffy gets something she never expected: a sexy professor that she easily falls head over heels in love with. AH/AU/M for a reason people.


Yep, I know, I suck. It has been forever since I've written anything at all and I come back with not an update, but a new story. BUT, this story is going to be short, ten chapters at the very most and is for one purpose and one purpose only: to get my musie back. Hopefully it works and I can finish everything else too but if not...I sorry... Anywho, on with the very adult, lemony story. For mature audiences only. I love you.  
P.S. I don't own BtVS.

Best Mistake

Part One

BPOV

"I don't know about this class, Will," I whine as we walk through the door to our new creative writing class. "You know I'm not a good writer and everyone says this professor is a hard-ass."

"You'll be fine. I can help you with any of the assignments and you know it," Willow sighs. "Plus, everyone also says this professor is a total babe."

I shake my head and laugh as I find two seats in the back of the room. My red-headed best friend takes the seat beside me and knocks her shoulder into mine.

"This is our first course in our last year of college. You should be more excited," she states.

"I'm not like you, Will. The thought of school makes me cringe. I am dreading the next year more than you could possibly understand." Just then, the door to the classroom shuts loudly, making me jump. The most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life sets a laptop and a briefcase on the front desk and faces the room.

"Hello everyone and welcome to creative writing. My name is Professor O'Connor but you may call me Angelus or Angel if you prefer. However, if you are here for an easy A, I advise you to leave now and not waste everyone's time." His deep, brown eyes lock with my green ones and I freeze. It feels like he's staring directly into my soul and I am suddenly unable to breathe. He seems to take a deep breath and then adverts his eyes from mine.

"Now, I'd like to go around the room and have everyone introduce themselves." He explains the direction he wants us to go in and I stop paying attention to what's going on around me. Instead, I scrawl a quite note to Willow, simply reading, _"Oh my god!"_ She smirks as she reads it and nods to me. She gives a slight wave to the room as it's her turn to introduce herself.

"I'm Willow Rosenberg, and yes, I'm Jewish," she smiles, like the social butterfly she always is. I cringe and then smile sheepishly at the twenty sets of eyes staring at me, trying my hardest to ignore the gorgeous brown ones that I shouldn't even be thinking about.

"My name's Buffy Summers and I enjoy long, romantic walks on the beach," I joke, earning a few chuckles from a couple of my classmates, as well as an eye-roll from mister drop-dead-gorgeous up front. The rest of the room introduces themselves and then Professor O'Connor takes back over.

"For your first assignment of this course, I would like a three-page story based on an event that has happened in your lives. This event can be something exciting, or traumatic, or even just slightly amusing but the creative part of it is, I would like you to add some kind of mythical twist to the story. May that be vampires, or parallel universes is entirely up to you. This assignment is strictly for me to get to know not only your writing styles, but also a bit of your pasts. Many professors don't care about what has happened in your pasts, but I have a rather curious nature and do genuinely care if my students succeed. On that note, class is dismissed. I will see you all tomorrow," he explains this all to the class in his deep, musical voice and then shuts his laptop.

All the other students begin to pile out of the room but I remain seated, even when Willow stands. She gives me a curious look. I grin up at her.

"I'm gonna hang back for a minute," I whisper, glancing up at our handsome instructor. She shakes her head at me and gives me a quick hug.

"Don't do anything stupid," she mutters in my ear before hurrying off to her next class. Luckily, my astrology course doesn't start for another hour, so I can loiter around to talk to Angelus O'Connor. I rise from my seat, leaving my belongings at my desk and make my way to the front on the classroom. I can feel his eyes on me as I approach him slowly before hopping onto his desk and crossing my legs, thankful for having worn a skirt this morning.

"Miss Summers, was it?" he asks, with a delectable smirk. "And long, romantic walks on the beach, if I remember correctly." He looks slightly irritated, but also amusing and interested. I throw him a flirty smile and shrug.

"Well, I seem to remember you saying that you like to get to know your students," I throw back. "And I certainly wouldn't mind getting to know you." I drag my eyes over his body to make it perfectly clear exactly what I'm talking about. Something almost primal crosses his eyes before a neutral expression lands on his face.

"I do hope you understand that what you're implying could get us both in a lot of trouble," he tells me sternly. I lean closer to him, practically shoving my chest in his face so I can whisper in his ear.

"Pretty sure that only applies to high school teachers and students. It might be frowned upon in college, but it isn't illegal anymore." I have no clue where this is coming from but I know I want this man more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. Sure, I've dated quite a few boys but nothing was ever serious. And as embarrassing as it is, it never really led to anything sexual. Even just looking at Angel is making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"You are being incredibly bold, Miss Summers," Professor O'Connor practically snaps. I sigh and run my fingers over his strong forearm.

"I really would prefer that you call me Buffy. Especially since your kind enough to let us all call you Angel," I practically purr. At this, I see him let out a deep breath, almost as if he'd been holding it for several long moments.

"Alright, Buffy, that sounds like a deal but if you wouldn't mind, I do have another class in a few minutes. It wouldn't exactly look good for me as a professor to have a student on my desk when they arrive." I sigh dramatically and hop down from the desk.

"Well then, you'll just have to have me somewhere else, tonight. Say around seven? We could meet at the fountain in the quad. I know I'm going to need a little more…one on one help with this course. Writing isn't exactly my strong suit," I give him a little seductive pout, in hopes my womanly charms are affecting him just a little bit.

"Miss Sum-" I cut him off with a stern look and he sighs.

"Buffy…you are out of line."

"But you don't really mind all that much because you are interested. I can see it in your eyes. If you don't show, I'll drop it but I know you feel the same connection that I do," I tell him, placing my hand on his muscular bicep. He swallows visibly and I turn to collect my belongings, bending at the waist to give Angel a good view of my ass.

"See you tonight, Professor," I wink at him as I leave the room. I walk a little ways down the hallway and then lean against the cool wall, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. I move onto my next class and most the day passes in a blur. The one thing I can remember clearly is my lunchtime conversation with Willow. I basically told her that if it wasn't broad daylight, I would've jumped him right then and there. Now, we're in our dorm room and she's helping me pick out an outfit, even though she disapproves of what I'm doing.

"Nothing I have is good enough," I exclaim, throwing another dress I rejected on my bed.

"That's not true. You look amazing in every dress you've decided against and you know it," Willow scolds, sipping at her coffee and trying to do her assignments in between helping me. "You're really into him, aren't you?" My best friend eyes me skeptically from her bed. I nod helplessly.

"I know I just met him and he's our professor but I've never felt like this about anyone before. I feel like you look when you see Oz walk into the room," I explain. She breaks into a full smile.

"Love at first sight," she sighs. "Alright, I approve." She rises from her bed and walks over to mine, sifting through carefully until she finds what she's looking for. She hands me my favorite black dress. It has thick tank top straps with a low cut back, sweetheart neckline and red lace trim around the top and bottom. It's skintight and shows every curve I have. I grin at Willow and give her a tight hug. I slip the dress on, quickly do my makeup, and slip on sky high, strappy, red heels. I grab my small black purse that I take everywhere and check the clock. 6:45. Perfect.

"I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully," I wink, then sigh. "If not, in a couple hours."

"Good luck!" Willow calls as the door shuts behind me.

~Bangel~

I frown as I look at my phone for the millionth time. 7:45. I've waited almost an hour, sitting on the cold stone of this stupid fountain, praying he would show. But here I am, still alone and starting to shiver. I throw my phone back in my purse and stand abruptly, as I feel tears start to prick at the backs of my eyes. I knew this was a bad idea going into it and yet, I went ahead and tried it anyway. I shake my head at my own stupidity and turn to walk back to my dorm, when a deep, lovely voice stops me in my tracks.

"You are absolutely stunning, Miss Summers." A chill runs down my spine as heat shoots through my middle and I turn to see dark, nearly black eyes staring down at me.

"I didn't think you were going to show," I breathe, relieved.

"I wasn't," he admits. "You are very hard to resist." I beam up at him and then he glances behind him and sighs.

"Follow me." He turns and walks towards the employee parking lot. I practically have to jog to keep up with his quick stride but I can't seem to mind much. We stop next to a black Plymouth convertible and he opens the passenger side door for me, helping me in. I fasten my seatbelt as he walks around the car to get in himself. I take a deep, calming breath as he starts his car and drives out of the parking lot. We don't say much on the drive, but it doesn't take long and the silence is comfortable. We pull up outside a quaint, white house and he shuts off the engine. I look over at him to see him clutching the steering wheel tightly and obviously trying to calm his breathing.

"Angel…" I whisper into the darkness, placing my hand on his shoulder. He sighs deeply.

"If at any time, you change your mind and don't want to do this, tell me and I will take you home," he states softly. I look down at my lap and then back up, into his eyes.

"I've never wanted anything as badly as I want you right now in my entire life," I tell him honestly. He nods and then leads me out of his car and into his house. He barely has time to shut and lock the door before I practically pounce on him. My lips are on his immediately and his respond hungrily. Angel's strong arms wrap around my waist and he lifts me up to better reach his lips. I wind my legs around his torso and he turns us around to press me into the door. I break away from his lips to catch my breath but his smooth mouth never leaves my skin. He trails warm kisses down my neck, pushing my dresses strap out of the way to plant sweet kisses on my shoulder.

"You are one hell of a woman, Buffy Summers," he mutters against my skin, carrying me into the next room and laying me down gently on a couch. He rips his own shirt off and throws it aside before joining me. He has a beautifully sculpted chest and abs and I run my fingers over his smooth skin. He looks down at me with a tenderness in his eyes that I've never seen before in my life and it knocks the breath right out of me. He smirks and shakes his head.

"What are you doing to me?" he asks softly, more to himself than me. I smile shyly up at him and run my hands over his back and shoulders.

"I want you…" I whisper, breathlessly. Something seems to confuse him for a moment and he pushes my hair back and off my neck and face.

"Buffy…have you ever…I mean, you're a virgin, aren't you?" he asks gently. I look away from his soft gaze and shake my head, feeling foolish.

"I can go, if you-" He cut me off with his lips against mine.

"Don't be silly, beautiful. I just mean, we have to do this right," he chuckles and then scoops me easily into his arms and carries me up the stairs and into a bedroom. _His bedroom, _I realize and he sets me gently on the bed, slowly climbing up my body to click on a bedside lamp and look into my eyes.

"If you need me to slow down, or even stop, just say so," he whispers into my ear, causing me to shiver. Angel slides down my body, trailing his hands over my sides, to my hips, and down my legs. He gently removes my shoes and begins stroking my smooth skin, never quite touching me where I want him to. By this point, I'm dripping wet and throbbing with desire. My nipples are strained against my tight dress and all I want is for him to touch me.

"Please…" I whimper helplessly. "I need you to touch me." He smiles devilishly at me before sliding his hands higher up my legs and right past my aching core.

"Your wish is my command." His hands graze over my sore breasts and I moan deep in my throat. He grins at me as he lifts my back off the mattress so he can slip my dresses straps off my shoulders and down my arms, removing only the top half of my body to his hungry eyes. I slowly lower myself back onto the bed and draw my arms in to cover myself but his large hands take hold of my wrists and pin my arms above my head.

"You don't ever need to hide from me. You are so incredible beautiful, it actually hurts." I feel my heart begin to beat faster in my chest as he releases my hands and places them on my tender mounds. He begins to massage them gently, never breaking eye-contact as he twirls my rock-hard nipples between his long, graceful fingers. I moan softly as he leans his head down and runs his tongue around my aching peak before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. I gasp as his teeth scrap my sensitive flesh and my hands fly to the back of his head to press him closer to me. He chuckles against my skin as I weave my fingers into his hair and massage his scalp as he suckles at my swollen bud. He release my nipple with a little pop and I whimper in protest. He grins up at me before turning to the other breast to give it the same treatment.

"Angel…I need you," I moan. "Please." He releases my second hard peak and kisses my lips softly. He begins to trail kisses along my neck slowly going downward, down the middle of my chest and torso, sliding my dress the rest of the way off my body. He tosses it aside and leans back to look at me in nothing but a pair of black lace panties. He stands up at the end of the bed and I begin to protest until I see him reach for his belt and slowly undo it. He quickly rids himself of his pants and kneels on the end of the bed in only his boxers. I can see his impressive erection through the thin material and begin to get a little nervous once again but he leans forward and places a kiss on my core through the lace of my underwear. I let out a breathy moan as he places one hand on my stomach, rubbing slowly and brings the other hand to my pulsating sex. I didn't know I could make the sounds he was drawing out of me, just by running his fingers along my clothed center. Angel slips his hands into the waistband of my undies and slowly rids them of my body. He pushes my legs apart and then up before settling between them and kissing my lower lips as softly as possible.

"You smell incredible, love," he whispers against my core. He then runs his tongue along the length of my slit before sucking my clit into his mouth and sucking gently. I buck my hips up towards his face but he growls softly and pins my body to the mattress with one strong hand against my stomach. He runs his other hand along my ass and around the side of my aching lips, teasing me. He slowly slides one long finger halfway into my pussy. He runs his other hand up my body and towards my breasts but then stops abruptly and looks up at me.

"I need you to do me a favor, love," he tells me. I just nod, fully incapable of speech at the moment. "Massage your breasts for me, baby." I slowly remove my arms from above my head and place them on my sensitive flesh. I begin to fondle myself, rolling my nipples between my fingers and Angel begins to move his long digit in and out of my core. He continues to watch me play with my own mounds and I can't look away from his beautiful face. I gasp as he finally pushes the entire length of his finger into me suddenly and then groan as he rubs me slowly. The steady movement in exciting and comforting at the same time and I squeal in delight when he adds another finger and begins to move faster inside of me. He finally breaks eye contact, only to suck my clit into his mouth and lap at the juices pouring from my core hungrily. I stop playing with my breasts, one hand moving to his arm on my stomach and the other to his hair as I feel my middle start to tighten almost painfully. His hand begins to move even faster and I throw my head back in pleasure as my orgasm takes over my body. I scream his name and mumble incoherently as he helps me ride out my high as long as possible.

Slight tremors of pleasure still course through my body even after Angel removes his fingers from my opening and slides up my body. He sucks his fingers clean of my juices and then presses his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I hold onto him tightly to keep him from leaving my lips any time soon and I feel him smile into the kiss. Then I feel his rock hard cock against my leg and remember that I haven't even touched him yet. I pull away from the kiss to look into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asks gently, searching my face for something. I stroke the back of his neck and nod, staring into his dark eyes. He must have found what he wanted because he takes a deep breath and reaches for something in his bedside table. I see him rip open a condom and then reach down to put it on. I watch in fascination and then a slight fear washes over me. Angel must sense my change because he gives me a questioning look.

"I…I just…will it fit?" I whisper, embarrassed for even asking. He smiles at me and kisses me tenderly.

"It will. But it is going to hurt," he explains gently. I take a deep breath, nod, and pull him close to me, kissing him with everything I have. He hovers over me and slowly leads his throbbing manhood to my still dripping core. He slides just the tip into me and I groan with pleasure and desire. I grip his shoulders tightly as I brace myself for his impressive length to push into me and stretch me to my limits. Angel stares into my eyes, my soul, and gently begins to push the rest of his large dick into my narrow channel. I close my eyes and gasp as he breaks my barrier. He freezes instantly and places butterfly kisses on my face, neck, and chest. The pain slowly gives way to bliss and I wrap my legs around his waist. I open my eyes to look into his and nod. With one quick thrust, he buries the rest of his cock in me and I let out a delighted scream. He kisses me passionately and slides halfway back out of my quivering sex. Angel buries his head in my neck as he thrusts back into me again. I meet his next thrust and begin to move against him more freely. We move madly against each other in a flurry of passion and desire and he begins to pull further out of me with each thrust of his slender hips. I feel my orgasm building in my stomach and buck my hips against his wildly. My walls start to flutter around his cock and I explode with a loud moan. I grip onto him as he pulls completely out of me before slamming himself back in to the hilt, knocking him over the edge. I continue to writhe against him to help us both ride out our intense orgasms before collapsing on the bed, completely spent.

Angel rolls to the side of me so he doesn't crush my small frame with his large one. I watch out of the corner of my eye as he discards the used condom and then he holds his strong arm out to me. I scoot over to his side and curl myself against his chest. He kisses my forehead gently and holds onto me tightly.

"Get some rest, sweet girl. I'll see you in the morning," he murmurs against my hair as I start to drift into a peaceful sleep. The last thing I hear before I doze off completely is, "You are incredible…"

Please review? It'll make musie happy...


End file.
